


True love

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, You sick bastards, crackfic, drown out fic, made this for the discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: I'm sorry.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Clamp Grosky, OR IS IT? - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	True love

‘’I’ve never been this happy my love.’’ Emmy said as she turned her back to the wall on the opposite side, therefore facing a now barechested inspector.

Grosky grabbed the rose between his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at the beauty in yellow in front of him.

‘’You know, I’ve always thought there was something between us.’’ He said in a much quieter voice than his usual boisterous one.

‘’Of really?’’ Emmy smirked.

‘’But of course! You kick ass. I kick ass. It was meant to be.’’

Emmy moved around the large chested man, slowly licking her lips as she locked eyes with his heart-shaped chest hair.

‘’I’m glad you think so _Clamp.’’_

Grosky felt a shiver run down his spine. Oh how she drove him mad.

‘’So what now?’’ She asked.

‘’Now? WE DANCE.’’

Emmy lunged forward without another thought, grabbing the one she desired by his armpits to slung him over her shoulder. Grosky didn’t even have time to respond as he hit the cold hard ground. 

‘’CUT!’’

Emmy and Grosky looked up from the stage to an angry looking Luke. Luke was sitting on a high chair with a t-shirt that had ‘Director’ written on it in a large font. The professor was standing next to him and smiled a half-hearted smile to his friends on stage.

‘’You call that acting? You call that an emotional performance!’’ Luke shouted like a true director, or at least one that has seen a movie about a director shouting those things.

‘’What did we do wrong?’’ Emmy asked, honestly confused since she had been trying her best.

‘’There was NO chEMMYstry between you two.’’ Luke said with a pout. ‘’Give me titanic. Give me sadness. Give me love. Okay one more time from the top!’’

Everyone let out a collective sigh. Luke’s school project had truly taken over their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> jkdfnkjdnfb so yeah join us in drowning out those disgusting fics that put a stain on this fandom. ChEMMYstry joke from mat. You know who you are.


End file.
